Drafts Corner
by Ausar The Vile
Summary: Several ideas or plot bunnies that I have for Harry Potter, but have not enough time to realize it into a story. Some ideas might be crossovering with another fandoms.
1. Idea 1

**AUTHOR NOTE: I have several ideas for Harry Potter fanfics, and yet I have not enough time to write it. I may take some of these ideas and write them or I may let anyone interested to adopt one. Also, these may have some misspelled words and broken grammar. It's because these are simply drafts, which I'm not yet ready to act upon.**

* * *

**AN for idea 1: This will be a Harry Potter X Agents of Mayhem crossover fic, which would be a heavily AU for both fandoms (like how I make LEGION actually a good organization-albeit hidden- and their main purpose is to research new paths of magic). The story genres are Humor, Parody.  
**

**Summary for idea 1: ****Harry Potter was supposedly to be left in the Dursleys's care thanks to one of Albus Dumbledore's manipulations to get Harry Potter to be raised as his weapon against Voldemort but instead of the Dursleys, the little baby was found by one of the LEGION ministers. How's Hogwarts and British Magical World going to react of Harry Brimstone, the Boy Who Will Kick Dumbledore's ass? Featuring Magical and Good!LEGION (which means, the Devil's Nights never happens and MAYHEM will never happens), Manipulative Old Buffoon!Dumbledore, and Sane!Riddle.**

**...**

Privet Drive, one of the suburban streets in Little Whinging, and possibly the most boring area anyone can find of as its neighborhood only consists of a number of plain, boxy, identical houses, with gardens at the front and back. It was very, _very _normal.

It was almost midnight on November 1st in that very normal-looking neighborhood, everyone was already deep in their slumbers, completely unaware of the presences of two magical people dropping off a baby boy in a bundle of blankets in front of 4 Privet Drive's porch as if it was a bottle milk—despite the woman's, a witch, protest.

"But Albus!" Minerva McGonagall protested. "what would happen if they abused Harry Potter?"

Albus Dumbledore just twinkled like a strobe light on Pepper-Up Potion and muggle steroid. "I can assure you Minerva, that Petunia will no doubt love her nephew like she loves her son, Dudley."

What he didn't say to his colleague is that he fully expects Harry to be downtrodden, humbled. The Dursleys of course will abuse and neglect the Boy Who Lived. It is part of his grand plan to achieve Greater Good after all. The boy needs to be malleable enough so Albus can easily guide him and 'nurture' him for the Greater Good and making Harry humble enough so he can sacrifice himself to fulfill the prophecy.

After saying goodbyes to baby Harry (with Minerva still looked unease over the fact that they have to leave Harry with _those_ muggles), both of them Disapparated away, leaving Harry Potter all alone on the house porch, freezing.

Albus Dumbledore had forgot to cast a Warming Spell for baby Harry.

* * *

Harry Potter was confused of why he felt so cold. Where is his mummy? Where is his daddy? Where's Unca Pa' Foo? Why that creepy twinkling old man leaving him here? Why his head felt hurt? Where is he?

The baby squirmed uncomfortably in his now cold blanket. Harry was all alone and he didn't like the feeling. He cried for his mummy, but no one come to aid.

"Mummy?" Harry sobbed. "Daddy?"

The neighborhoods of Privet Drive didn't hear his cries. Harry cried again, this time accidentally calling a bit of his magic to attract attention. Nobody hears him. Harry was upset. Normally his mummy and daddy will immediately come to him, but why they didn't come now? Where are they?

Suddenly, Harry heard a rather quiet rumbling sound as he looked up from his cold blanket and spotted a very expensive limo passing through the street. Harry decided to try to call again, this time focusing his magic to attract whoever on that limo. Maybe they will help him to get his parents here.

* * *

The passenger of that expensive limo is a rather elegant woman who looked like she was in her late 40s ***)**, and she's not just an ordinary lady. She's a witch, a rather powerful one in that. The lady was fuming tonight after her brief visit to British Magical World.

"What were those British wizards thinking? Hailing _un petit bébé_ as their national hero?" The lady snorted in annoyance.

She also found it to be humorous that those British magical people still fear of their Dark Lord name, even though they themselves claimed he's already defeated. Really, his name literally translated to 'Flight of Death', what a joke!

She was about to continue with her own musing, when she felt a sudden surge of accidental magic emerging near in her current location. Followed by a baby cry that seems to resonate in... her mind?

'_Mon Dieu! A natural Legilimens?! In this Non-magical area?!'_ she thought. "Phillip! Stop the limo!"

"Yes, Madame Brimstone." The driver obeyed.

Before the limo could fully stop, the witch heard another baby cry in her mind as if said baby wants her to come to get him immediately. She sent a wandless detection spell to find where the source of this powerful accidental magic coming from. To her surprise and horror, it was coming from a baby that was just placed in front of the porch, covered only in a blanket, in a cold November night!

"Mummy?" The baby looked up, hopeful.

The witch just gaped.

'_WHICH IDIOT LEFT A YEAR-OLD BABY ALL ALONE IN A COLD NIGHT?!' _She thought. She then took the baby into her arms and examined the nasty scar that marred on the poor baby's forehead. She sighed in dismay.

"Whoever left this poor _enfant_ must be either stupid, ignorant, or plain cruel." She murmured as she carried the baby with her back to her limo. "A cursed scar. Even a young wizard or a witch can tell that this scar is cursed by simply feel it's dark aura."

A thought came to her mind as she comforted the poor baby.

"Well, it's been a long time since Lucas and I last raised our children..." she murmured. "and clearly this baby is a wizard. I suppose it wouldn't hurt us to try to raise another."

Baby Harry kept making happy noises, which warms the witch's heart at how cute he looks.

She finally made her decision. After all, children are precious. Certainly, her husband would agree with her.

Persephone Brimstone will raise this baby to be the best wizard the world could ever have. And no one should dare try to turn him into their pawn.

* * *

Meanwhile, Albus was confused of why his silver trinkets that he used to monitor Harry unable to work properly. And why the Blood Wards suddenly disappeared from 4 Privet Drive?

"Either I must be having a nightmare, or Severus must've spiked my lemon drops again." Albus muttered.

* * *

***) Despite of her appearance, she's actually over 90 years old though. It's true- according to Agents of Mayhem wiki.**


	2. Idea 2

**AN for idea 2: I've read stories about Harry being born as a squib, which of course not many stories featuring that theme. Since there are cases where a squib was born in Pureblood family, this idea just sprouted from my mind. Also, tons of OOC. I mean, there's not many stories featuring Ron being mature.**

**And this story had major Bashing!Molly. Never like her anyway.**

Ronald Billius Weasley was born in a wizarding family. Raised in a magical household, knowing full well about magic. He has several elder brothers that each are unique and talented. He has a sister, who was the first girl to come into the Weasley family for quite some time. Everyone can do magic.

So why he can't?

It's been years and Ron still doesn't show any sign of accidental magic. He was getting frustrated too, trying to push of any magic that he might have. The Twins had been pranking him, their intention was to 'push' his magic. It gets even worse when some of their magical pranks ended up hurting Ron more and both Fred and George were punished severely by their father, who was known to never get angry.

Ron was 8 years old when his own mum finally stopped caring about him. She deliberately ignored him as if he never exists. Ron felt hurt when he once overheard that his own mother wants to send Ron to her accountant squib cousin (whom she never tried to get in contact) if he doesn't get his Hogwarts letter. His father, of course, scolded her for even thinking like that. At least his father still loves him.

Bill and Charlie still thought that everything about him is fine, Percy seems to try to understand his condition—and try not to believe that he could be a squib, Ginny was very overprotective to him when she saw how their mother had regarded Ron as if he was nothing. She even gone as far to backtalk to their mum. Fred and George finally stopped pranking Ron after their father's punishment, the Twins simply changed their target to Percy and make sure that their pranks don't end up hitting Ron. They're pranksters, not bullies.

Ron was a little bit happy that at least most of his family still loves him, even though his mum stopped loving him.

* * *

It was his 11th birthday, the day where he either will get his Hogwarts letter or not. Bill and Charlie had taking breaks from their jobs to come to the Burrow just to attend Ron's birthday (both of them already graduated from Hogwarts). His mum refused to be in the same place with him, much to his dad's annoyance as she chooses to go to Diagon Alley instead of spending any more time around Ron. Ginny tried to bake a birthday cake for him (with Bill's and Percy's help) when it became clear that their mum would not bake him one. Fred and George tried to cheer him up by telling him all sort of stuff he would find in Hogwarts (if he actually got the acceptance letter). Charlie tried to assure him that maybe the letter will not get to him on time—which is not possible since there are few cases where some letters got delivered _earlier_ than the wizards or witches' birthday, not _later_.

Ron looked to his birthday cake with mixed feelings. He was touched that his own sister was willing to bake him a cake, even though he felt that he didn't deserve one. On the other hand, he was anxious. Will he get his letter? Does that mean his mum was right about him being a squib if he doesn't get it?

"Ron," His dad said as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "no matter what happen, you will always be my son. Don't listen to your mother."

His father smiles reassuringly, but it didn't lift Ron's mood that much.

They sang a birthday song for him. They joked and told stories for him. He blew out the candles and make a wish—wishing that he can do magic too just like his family. They cut and ate the cake—not as delicious as the one their mum made, but Ron appreciated his sister's effort.

And when the time arrives, the answer became clear. His spirit plummeted. His hope died. The letter never arrives.

Ron sobbed. Bill and Charlie tried to figure it out what to do next. Percy quickly wrote a letter to Hogwarts, asking whether there's a problem with their delivery owl. Fred and George tried to cheer him up. Ginny hugged him and telling him that maybe Hogwarts isn't really that fine magical school if they refuse him.

Their mum only makes everything worse, yelling at Ron to pack his thing immediately as he will be shipped to her squib cousin tomorrow. Their father argued, shouting at her for being such insensitive on her own flesh and blood.

She sneered. "I'm a Pureblood, Arthur. I do not give birth to a squib."

* * *

A reply letter from Hogwarts came the next day, and much to Percy's dismay it stated that Ron's name was not found on the list of Hogwarts' attendances, making it clear that Ron is not magical enough to attend the prestigious school.

By that time, Ron had finished packing his stuff and prepare to be sent to the Muggle world. His brothers were all devastated, even Ginny was crying hard.

"I-It's not fair!" Ginny cried. "why can't Ron attend Hogwarts too?"

Percy looked glum. "Professor McGonagall wrote that Ron's name isn't made it into the list. Hogwarts only send acceptance letters to those with enough magic core. Apparently, Ron's name was never on the list since his birth."

Fred and George both looked dejected. The thought of having their youngest brother to be a squib and was sent to Muggle world because their mum finds squib to be a disgrace, was proving too much even for the usually cheerful Twins.

"If I get my letter next year," Ginny declared. "I will—I will decline it! I'm not going to the school that deny my brother! I'm not going to the school where while we can learn many great opportunities to be great wizards and witch, Ron doesn't have that luxury."

"Ginny," Bill spoke up. "you can't just not attend Hogwarts. Even if you want to, we still need to find another magical school so you can learn to control your magic."

"B-but... will there be any magical school that can also accept Ron as well?" Ginny sobbed. "I feel bad knowing that I can learn magic, but my big brother can't."

Ron looked to his siblings, feeling happy that they still care about him but he also feeling guilty that he's the reason why they looked sad. "It's okay, Gin. Maybe I'm not really that cut out for magic."

"Ron!" Ginny exclaimed. "You don't mean that."

"Perhaps there are more things that I can do in Muggle world than being in Magical world," Ron stated. "Dad always said of how wonderful Muggle things are, right? He said that Muggles can make things without the need of magic. Maybe I can learn to do so too. I won't need to rely on magic, and I heard that the Muggle career choices are far more diverse than the one in the Ministry of Magic."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: That's pretty much it. Hope you guys like this idea. I'm not sure if I want to continue it as a story, but if you guys want this idea, I can put this up to adoption. (why it sounds like I try to give a baby to adoption?)**


	3. Idea 3

**AN for idea 3: I tried to read some Harry PotterXAce Attorney crossover fic, but none of them really interesting to me. Suddenly, I remember a strange fact that Manfred von Karma has green eyes (although darker) like Harry's. Then an idea came to me: What if after Harry's dead, he was reborn as the God of prosecution, Manfred von Karma? A really weird idea, even though it sounds interesting. I'm not really deep into Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney fandom-just recently played its first three games- so I may be clueless over things in that fandom. Not sure if I want to expand this into a full story, consider my lack of knowledge with AA fandom. I can try to expand this or give this idea to someone who are fanatic to both fandoms (aka enough to know what they're doing)**

**In this idea, I made the fact that Ace Attorney is located in the same universe with Harry Potter. So magic is exist! (Trucy would definitely love it!). But not many AA characters will be magical. Very few in fact since some characters would probably born a squib.**

**I'm a little bit sad that Franziska never make any appearance again in the newer games. She's my favorite character and I was hoping to see more of her character development in that series. Her attitudes was worrying though (whipping anyone on her path and even authoritative figure) is she trying to prove something? Or is she trying to compensate her lack of confidence? Heck, one of her animation sprites looked as if she was hugging herself.**

**So erm... have this nonsense of how Harry Potter become a new father figure to young!witch!Franziska! (and this rather messy early draft)**

**Warning: mentioning suicide.**

* * *

Harry James Potter had finally passed away on the tender age of 108. The Defeater of Voldemort, Head Auror for DMLE, Triwizard Champion (even though he felt it was unfair since he didn't want to be in that tournament on the first place), and no one knows about it—Master of Death. Harry had gotten what he always wanted; a family of his own. He married Ginny Weasley and had three children with her. He was the happiest wizard and when the news of his passing was announced, all of his friends, his family, and people of Wizarding world are mourning for the once great hero.

And so, when Harry's soul had come through the pearly gates of Heaven, he was greeted by a white robed figure.

"Mr. Potter?" The figure spoke. "Congratulations for achieving the entrance to Heaven. We have noted all of your accomplishments during your time on living world." He then bowed.

"Thank you, I guess?" Harry replied. "I'm only glad that damnable prophecy is over. Having a Dark Lord constantly after you is getting tiring."

The figure frowned, which confused Harry. Did he say something wrong?

"The prophecy wasn't about you, Mr. Potter," The figure said. "It's not even a real prophecy to begin with."

"WHAT?" Harry gaped. "B-but Dumbledore said..."

Suddenly the figure glowed white, his aura turned so bright and the temperature around them began to get hotter.

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE HAD NO RIGHT TO MEDDLE WITH THE LIVES OF INNOCENT!" The figure roared. "That so-called prophecy was a fake and chaotic mess, that even Ananke herself cried over how her strings had gotten so complicated to unravel thanks to that bearded bastard's meddling!"

Harry looked shocked. Dumbledore had lied to him. So, all this time he wouldn't have to be chased by Voldemort on the FIRST PLACE?!

"Are you saying that I wouldn't have a Horcrux in me on the beginning?!" Harry asked, upset.

The figure nodded.

"But the good news is, we have thrown Albus Dumbledore to fitting place for his past deeds," the figure stated. "the lowest point in Hell. Right now, he was having a 'grand ol' time' with Attila the Hun, Roman Emperor Nero, and Cain."

"That's good then," Harry was relieved. "I thought I was about to meet him again here after what you just told me..."

"We would never let a pure soul like you to meet a corrupt soul like him." The figure smiled. "If it wasn't for his actions, poor Tom Riddle's soul would still be pure. But alas, he too ended up in Hell as well thanks to that manipulative old coon."

Harry winced at that. So, Tom would have been in Heaven if it wasn't for Dumbledore's misdeeds? That sounds... very tragic. Quite pitiful too.

The figure then gestured Harry to walk into Heaven. "Come along, Mr. Potter. There's something important that your Grim Reaper needs to address to you."

"My Grim Reaper?"

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Harry James Potter," another robed figure greeted Harry as soon as he entered the bright white office. "My name is Worthy, your Grim Reaper."

'_A Grim Reaper named Worthy?'_ Harry thought.

"That young fellow you just met earlier is Milky. He's a Grim Reaper too, but for another soul."

'_Why Grim Reapers have such strange name?'_

"So, what are you going to talk to me about? Er... Milky said that it's important." Harry asked.

Worthy whole demeanor changed. He became more somber and sadder as if he just witnessed a tragedy.

"We have a rather odd circumstance," Worthy explained. "A soul just passed through the court of Purgatory—normally for souls that had half amount of corruption and half amount of purity. We need to judge them to determine whether they belong to Heaven or Hell—this soul is not only died before her time, she died on _suicidium_."

"_Suicidium_? What is that?" Harry asked.

"Suicide." Worthy simply said, making Harry flinched rather hard.

"Her Grim Reaper was rather devastated at her charge's situation. We can't judge the soul properly because her corruption wasn't coming from herself, it was from her father, who had as corrupt soul as your Albus Dumbledore."

"She was manipulated?" Harry asked. "Her own father manipulated her?"

Worthy shook his head. "More like brainwashed her to be just like him."

Harry shuddered. He suddenly remembered his own daughter, Lily Luna. What would happen if Lily was brainwashed to be just like him? A brave daughter of Potter that become a Head Auror at the same age as him? Mastering Defence at early age just like him. People expect her to be just like her. Ignoring whatever she wants and what she wants to be because they want her to be _just like him_.

"By the time that girl died, it was already too late," Worthy continued. "we can't reset her soul, fearing that she will again falls under the control of her father again. We can't send her soul to another universe, because her soul isn't pure enough to get that kind of credential—again, we blame her father. At this point, her case is so confusing we put her soul in stasis until we find a solution."

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked. "I just got here."

"We tell this case to almost every soul that got here, Mr. Potter," Worthy said. "we told them this with hope that someone would take pity and help her. But none of them want to come back to life again—couldn't blame them, life after death is way better than life on Earth."

Harry felt pity. Even in death, no one wants to help her.

"We have distributed copies of her files around this department. Would you like to read it?" Worthy offered.

Harry was in quandary. He's happy to be in Heaven, to meet his parents again and Sirius... he deserves this chance. He already lived once, and he had lived well. But... would he trade his chance to live in Heaven for returning to life to help one single soul, experiencing hardships on Earth again?

"May I see it?" Harry asked. Worthy looked brightened, which made Harry wondered if he will regret his decision. His Grim Reaper pulled out a medium thick folder and placed it on his desk.

Harry reads the title: _Das Leben und der Tod: Franziska von Karma_

"Wait, why is this in German?"

Worthy facepalmed. "Oh shoot! I forgot to put the translator spell. Wait a moment." He waved his hand on top of the folder. "There! It's readable to you now."

Harry reads it again, this time it translated to _The Life and Death: Franziska von Karma._

"Von Karma? What kind of family name is that?" Harry asked again.

"Well, you're British. You will not recognize them unless you're German, and they're pretty famous in Germany. It's an archaic family name. Kind of like the Peverell or Black. Their bloodlines can be traced way back to hundreds of years ago. They are descended from royal Prussian family."

Harry just simply nodded at that answer. Hermione would probably know, considering the number of books about royal families she had read and memorized. "And they're not Magical?"

"No. Non-magical family," Worthy answered. "but on one occasion, sometimes one or two members born magical. Which is... a big problem for the wizard or witch that born into that family, considering their family's creed."

Something cold crept into Harry's heart after he heard Worthy's statement. Memories of him living with the Dursleys suddenly came to mind.

_**Freak!**_

_**Boy! What did I tell you about unleashing such freakishness to our normal life?!**_

_**Stop exposing our Dudders with your freakishness!**_

_**You're nothing but a freak!**_

Harry shook his head from his mental trance. Why he suddenly remembered them? Harry decided to ignore it for a moment and opened the folder.

_31 July 1999 - Born on Dresden, Germany_

Harry raised his eyebrow at this. "Wow, she has the same birthday with mine?"

_31 July 1999 – Mrs. Serena von Karma died after giving birth to Franziska._

_10 September 2000 – Elder sister, Kassandra von Karma disowned by Manfred von Karma for being 'imperfect'._

Harry's eyes widened. "Imperfect?" For some reason, Harry imagined the word 'Freak' after saying that.

_30 December 2001 – Family recently adopted a boy. Miles Edgeworth became Franziska's new 'little brother'._

_30 January 2006 – Began studying Law. Her father tutored her._

"At age SEVEN?!" Harry looked up from the folder. Worthy just shrugged.

"It's actually considered to be normal in Von Karma household." Harry was stunned.

"Even Hermione would consider that to be too much..." Harry muttered.

_15 February 2006 – Hospitalized for numerous red marks and bruises on the back—suspiciously looked like riding crop marks. Manfred von Karma refused to tell the cause. He only said 'My daughter got into an accident while trying to climb on the bookshelf. Children these days...'_

Harry felt cold. His hands were shaking as he flipped more pages.

_2 March 2006 – Accidental magic. Summoning Miles' book while the boy was reading._

"S-she's... a witch..." Harry choked.

_2 March 2006 – Hospitalized for open wound on the head. Manfred von Karma only said; 'She got hit with a large book falling to her head.'_

Harry went pale. The Dursley's voices return, taunting him in his mind.

_11 April 2006 – Hospitalized for more bruises and red marks on the back. A fracture on her left scapula (shoulder bone)_

_5 March 2008 – Suspected for early stage of malnutrition. Diagnosed with hemophilia. _

_20 June 2008 – Tried to contact her sister. Kassandra von Karma never answered._

_31 July 2010 – A letter from Durmstrang Institute had arrived. A letter from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had arrived. All were declined by Manfred von Karma with two threatening letters. Both delivery owls were harmed._

_31 July 2010 – a group of German Obliviators arrived to Obliviate the entire Von Karma's household and placing three magical blocks onto Franziska, turning her into non-magical. Her magic however, reacted really badly with the blocks, causing almost an entire Berlin Ministry's Department of Mystery to quarantined whole 3 blocks from the house and with more Memory Charms and Confundus Charms._

"Oh Merlin..." Harry was even paler. "Hermione once objected of the use of magical blocks when I was called to aid the Obliviators in major accidental magic case. It will cause more damage to the child's body."

"And she is right." Worthy said as he sipped his tea. Where did he get that tea?

Harry looked reluctant to continue to read the file. The more he reads about this Franziska von Karma case, the sicker he felt. And he was angrier and angrier toward this Manfred von Karma. He couldn't believe there was someone who was even crueler than Voldemort.

_12 September 2012 – Became the youngest Prosecutor that ever lived._

Harry just looked sad. "She was too young to start a career. She didn't even have a good childhood."

"And after that, she maintained a perfect record," Worthy added. "she never lost a case and she always managed to put the accused to jail. All cases finished in exact 10 minutes."

"Wow." Harry's eyes widened.

"That is... until she slipped."

"Huh?"

"One day, she finished a case 2 minutes late than what she intended," Worthy explained. "her father was furious about such 'imperfection'. He screamed at her right in the middle of her office with other prosecutors and her adopted brother watching them."

Harry gritted his teeth. What kind of man do that to his own daughter? He would never do such thing to any of his children! Heck, even Draco Malfoy was kinder to his own son.

"Remember her magical blocks?" Worthy suddenly pointed out.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Since her magic cores were officially bound, those blocks caused Franziska to tend to be... violent. Angry all the time. She would often whip everyone that annoy her or on her way. At first, she used the riding crop. Then, Manfred decided to give her an actual whip to whip anyone. What a father. Did you know that Manfred actually used her riding crop and whip to hit her as her punishments?" Worthy commented

Harry felt disgusted. "Why are you telling me this?"

Worthy looked slightly down. "Oh. I thought... I thought you want to help her..."

Harry was stunned. "Oh."

"You were the first soul that actually took interest with this case," Worthy explained. "I was eager to give any kind of information to prepare you. I'm sure Hilde will be happy to know that a soul wants to help her charge."

"Hilde? Oh, you mean her Grim Reaper." Harry pointed out.

"Yes. Mr. Potter, as you can see from reading her file, what did you think about her now?" His Grim Reaper leaned forward, interested in hearing what his charge's answer.

Harry sighed. "She was... just like me." Memories of his uncle Vernon pushed him and locked him into his cupboard came to his mind, along memories of Harry being chased by his fat cousin and his friends in their game called 'Harry Hunting'.

The differences were that Franziska at least didn't get to do all the chores around the house. At least she wasn't locked in a cupboard under the stairs. At least she doesn't have a cousin that would chase her and beat her. But the similarities are uncanny. People expect her to be like her father, just like how the Wizarding world expect Harry to be just like his parents. Her father beaten her, just like how Uncle Vernon beaten him. No one wants to be her friend because they feared her father's reputation, just like how children during his primary school's days refused to be his friend because they feared Dudley.

_'And yet I found friends and new families that care about me. She never did.'_ Harry thought.

He decided to skip through the file. He caught several references of Franziska's two losses against an American attorney named Phoenix Wright and thanks to her father's conditioning during her childhood, those two losses impacted greatly to her sanity. Worst part is, the blocks placed on her cores began to break and all the years of withholding her magic must've impacted her emotion badly. This cause more problems as at this point, she almost hurt her adopted brother when he tried to reason why he left her after her father being sent to jail. (Harry was satisfied to read that Manfred von Karma got executed for the murder happened few years ago— should've added child abuse charge though in Harry's opinion)

_24 December 2013 – All alone in her office. Everyone basically ignored her on the cold night of Christmas Eve._

Harry paled. "Is this...?"

"Yes, the day she decided to end it all..." His Grim Reaper replied, somberly.

_-had bought a rope from the local convenient store, located a block away from Prosecutor Office—_

"No..."

_\- No one was there to stop her. Everyone feared her, due to her late father's reputation. No one likes her (but not outright hate her) because of her violent tendencies. She was all alone, with tear streaming from her face. She believed that she was imperfect, flawed, broken. Her father outright hates her even before he died, despite what everyone said. Miles simply ignored her, believed that she was fine—but she is not. Her big sister doesn't want to have anything to do with her—_

Harry looked to Worthy, expecting this to be some sort of a joke, but his Grim Reaper only looked even more depressed.

_\- Franziska was found dead in her office, hanged. No note was found around her._

Harry put down the file, refuses to read it any longer.

"Worthy?"

The Grim Reaper looked up.

"I'll do it," Harry said. "I'll help her."

* * *

Harry almost regretted his decision. Almost. Worthy had told him that they will send his soul to the Rebirth Cycle, where he will wake up as a new person instead of being him again.

"When you're alive again, you will retain your memories, your knowledge, and your magic as well. So, you will not be at disadvantages," Worthy explained. "let's just say that these perks are as a way for us to apologize to make you do this. We know how much you want to see your parents again." His Grim Reaper gave him a sad smile.

Harry looked to the greenish looking portal besides him. "Any idea which one I will wake up as?"

Suddenly, Worthy looked slight sheepish. "Erm... I can't tell you about that. It's classified."

Harry only raised one of his eyebrows "Why it's classified?"

"Oh... um... Hey, look over there!"

"Wha— "Harry got distracted, and within a split second got pushed by Worthy through the portal.

"SORRY MR. POTTER! SORRY! But I have to do this!" Worthy screamed. "Thank you, Mr. Potter for volunteering for doing this!"

"BLOODY HE-"

* * *

He woke up at the sounds of a baby cries. Years of being a father to three wonderful children (two Gryffindor and a Slytherin) had made him familiar with all kind of noises his children used to make. His paternal instinct suddenly took over him as he rushed to the source of the cries. Completely ignoring the fact that he was running through the hallway of what could be the most beautiful mansion he ever sees—any Purebloods would not believe that Muggles could build a better mansion than Wizards.

Following his intuition, he opened the door to find a big room—obviously a girl room judging by its design—with a crib in the middle of the spacious room.

He took the still year-old crying baby into his arm and rocking her to calm her down.

"There, there. No need to cry, okay?" Harry murmured. The baby gurgled happily in response.

It took him a little while until he collected most of his thought. He suddenly realized that the baby that he just calmed down is... the recently reborn Franziska von Karma.

"It works!" Harry stated. He looked again to the still chubby looking baby. The file that Worthy gave to him never give any description of what she looked like, other than a note stating that she had '_silver-blue hair' _and_ 'gray eyes_'.

'_Definitely her then,'_ Harry thought, noting the baby's silver-bluish hair and gray eyes. _'wait. Who am I wake up as?'_

He took a glance toward the mirror nearby and to his surprise, a rather old-looking man in his early 50s stares back. The usually cold man with greyed hair and green eyes.

Harry gasped. He just woke up as Manfred von Karma.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: See? This idea is a mess! Anyone interested?**


	4. Idea 4

**AN for idea 4: A combination of What Ifs. What if Walburga Black died before Sirius's First Year in Hogwarts? What if Sirius meet Lily and Severus first before meeting James? What if Peter disliked James immediately? (because of the latter constant showboating and being a prat). And so this draft was born.**

**The conversation between Sirius and his father was inspired from conversation between Harry and his son, Albus from chapter Nineteen Years Later.**

* * *

11 Years old Sirius Black almost fidgeting as he looked around Platform 9 3/4. _'This is it. Time to prove myself.' _He thought. He was accompanied by his little brother, Regulus and his father, Orion Black. Less said about his wretched mother, the better.

"Sirius," his father called him. "remember, you carried the Black name once you stepped into Hogwarts. Make friends. Even from outside your House as well."

Sirius nodded.

"Don't forget to write!" Regulus said, eagerly. "write everything, from your sorting, your dorm-mates, your common room, your lessons, your—"

"Please don't tell me you also want me to write about the toilets, the dusty floor, the Caretaker's cat, the..."

Regulus just make a face, which prompted their father to laugh at his sons' antics.

Orion rubbed his eldest son's hair, messing it. "Regulus is right though. Do write occasionally."

Sirius nodded again, but this time he looked a little anxious. "Father? What would happen if I got sorted into the other House than Slytherin?"

He was whispering, and only Orion knew it was for him alone—as Regulus was distracted with the busy new students entering the train.

His father crouched down so that Sirius's face was slightly above his own. Grey eyes met with another.

"Sirius Orion," Orion said quietly. "if you do get sorted into another House than Slytherin, then that House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? Hufflepuff will have gained a truly loyal and hardworking Black, Ravenclaw will have gained a wise and intelligent Black, or Gryffindor will have gained a brave and honorable Black. It doesn't matter to me, Siri."

"Really?" Sirius looked stunned. "but I thought—"

"It is true that we Blacks always sorted into Slytherin," Orion explained. "but I think it's time for us have a bit of change, isn't it?"

This time, Sirius looked absolutely happy. He was relieved that his father will not mind about his sorting.

Then they heard the sounds of final train whistle.

"Father, Siri! The train is about to depart!" Regulus exclaimed.

Orion quickly lifted Sirius's school trunk to his compartment. Sometimes it's wonderful to use Feather-light charm and Levitation charm for this occasion.

'_It feels wrong, but I'm actually glad that Walburga is dead. Otherwise, I wouldn't be this close with both of my sons.' _Orion thought.

Walburga was dead from a lethal case of Dragon Pox. Well, that's pretty much it.

* * *

He was glad to find a compartment all by himself. Sirius was still nervous of trying to meet a fellow First Years and wondering if he would ever make true friends. Friends that able to see through his Black name. He idly thought about which House that he will get sorted into. Gryffindor sounds amazing, but he once overheard that the wizards that sorted there are rowdy and rude. And their bitter rivalry with Slytherin, Sirius shook his head as he imagined it. No doubt the Gryffindor will not accept him because he came from a Dark family and Gryffindor usually consisted of Light oriented wizards and witches.

Sirius was still musing while looking through the train's window, when the door to the compartment was opened and a red-haired witch and a dark-haired wizard entered.

"Oh! We're sorry! We thought this compartment is empty." The girl said.

"It's okay," Sirius assured her. "I wouldn't mind some company. Do you need some help with both of your trunks?"

"Yes, please," the boy replied. Sirius realized that the dark-haired boy was giving him a suspicious look, before looking relieved.

'_He must've thought that I am dangerous or something.' _Sirius thought.

"Are you a First Year too?" the red-haired witch asked, excitedly as soon as both Sirius and her friend finished loading the trunks.

"Yes I am."

"Oh, this is amazing!" She delighted. "I am the first witch in my family and all of this magic still new to me!"

"You're a Muggleborn?" Sirius asked, making the dark-haired boy beside her tensed.

"Yes," she then narrowed her eyes. "Why? It's something wrong."

"Oh, nothing. It's just that there are also Muggle-raised Wizards and Witches that as excited with magic as you." Sirius replied.

"That's true." Sirius realized that it was the first time he heard the witch's friend speaks.

"I'm Lily," the witch introduced herself. "and this mopey-looking boy beside me is Severus. We're friends since we were kids."

"Hey, I didn't mope a lot." Severus groaned.

"But you still looked like you sulk more than anyone I ever met." Lily commented. Severus just harrumphed.

"And my name is Sirius," Sirius said. "Sirius Black."

This elicit a reaction from Severus. "Black? You mean like that _House of Black_?"

Sirius winced at the way Severus worded it. "Erm, yes. I'm from that family."

"Sev! Don't harass Sirius like that." Lily chided him.

"Oh, sorry," Severus replied. "it's just... my mum told me about them. Blacks are notoriously Dark."

"Yes, my family was Dark," Sirius explained. "but my grandfather, Lord Arcturus Black, had been trying to turn my family allegiance to Grey. And no, most of my family didn't believe in that stupid blood supremacy."

"Blood supremacy?" Lily asked, confused.

"It's kind of like what how some Muggles thought with colored people," Severus explained. "but here, some Wizards believed that Purebloods are the best, and Muggleborns are leeching their magic. They even consider Muggleborns as inferior."

"That's horrible!" Lily frowned. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I-I don't want to scare you, Lils," Severus said. "you're so happy to find out about magic, I just thought to spare you from that gruesome detail."

"I'm so sorry for mentioning about that as well..." Sirius said.

"No need to apologize. At least now I know what I need to expect," Lily said. "you two will help me, right?"

"Always." Severus nodded.

"I'll make sure to tell those Pureblood bigots to stay away from you. They won't harass any Wizard or Witch that is under the protection of a Pureblood family," Sirius said. "I could write a letter to my grandfather. See if he can put both of you under family protection."

Severus brightened at this. "Oh yeah, I forgot about the Family Guardianship. Good idea, Sirius."

Lily smiled. She couldn't believe she had made a new friend from Wizarding world that quickly! And Sev seems fine with Sirius as well. She wondered if there are other Wizards and Witches that as friendly as Sirius as well. Of course, she definitely wouldn't befriend those bigots.

* * *

Their compartment door was opened again, this time a rather pudgy looking boy entered.

"Oops! Sorry, I thought this compartment is empty," the boy said. "I'll find another compartment. Excuse me."

"Wait!" Lily stopped him. "We wouldn't mind another company. You can stay here."

The boy looked relieved. "Oh good. I thought I'm going to stuck with that git Potter."

"Potter?"

He elaborated. "James Potter. He's a First Year like me. And that guy wouldn't stop bragging about his house, his pet, his broom, and everything! I have to sneak away from my compartment just to escape him."

"Ugh... he sounded like a toerag." Lily frowned.

"Yeah... oh, you guys are First Years too?"

"We are," Severus said. "What's your name? I'm Severus. The red-haired firebrand over there is Lily—"

"Prat!" Lily made a face.

Severus just ignored her, but there's humor on his face. "—and the guy beside me is Sirius."

"You guys seems nice," the pudgy boy said. "I'm Peter by the way."

"Say Peter, do you know which House you will go to?" Sirius asked, while he took a bit from his Chocolate Frog. The trolley witch passed through their compartment a while ago before Peter came. Sirius decided to buy every sweet she offered for Lily and Severus to try. This also served as an introduction to Magical sweets for Lily. Severus, even though he already knows about some of them never have them before.

"I was hoping to go to Hufflepuff," Peter said as he accepted the offered Pumpkin Pasties from Lily. "My mum was from Hufflepuff and she said that Hufflepuffs always look after each other. And they also fiercely loyal and hard workers. I wouldn't mind a little in hardworking, but I'm looking forward to make some good friends in Hogwarts."

"That's sounds wonderful," Lily said. "I'm still unsure about which House I should go."

"I wish to go to Slytherin," Severus said. "I'm pretty ambitious and I heard those from Slytherin are able to go far in the future with their cunning. My mother was Slytherin."

Sirius just shook his head. "Nah, all you need is a good connection and you can still be successful without being in Slytherin. I thought you are more Ravenclaw material, Sev."

"Hmm... Ravenclaw sounds good too. I don't know, maybe we should look forward to our sortings," Severus said. "what about you, Sirius?"

"Slytherin or Hufflepuff," Sirius stated. "Gryffindors are far too reckless in my opinion, but they are at least fight honorably."

"Mum told me they're not that honorable though," Peter said. "mum once bullied by three Gryffindors back in her days. Professor Dumbledore never give them detentions or deduct their points. He just said, 'they're only children. It was all in good fun.'"

"The Headmaster Dumbledore said that himself?" Lily gasped.

"No, back then it was Headmaster Armando Dippet," Peter explained. "Professor Dumbledore was a Transfiguration Professor."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: And that's the draft for this idea. I still couldn't figure it out what kind of title fitting for this idea though.**


	5. Idea 5

**AN for idea 5: This idea... well, it started with a thought of what if Harry died before his own Sorting. But decided to expand and add new things from that basic idea since there are stories with that same premise. Then suddenly, a new idea sprouted from it;  
**

**What if Harry died killed by the Dursleys, and Death decided that he has enough with Dumbledork's meddling (which resulted Harry's death)? After sending Harry's soul to Heaven, Death then came to Hogwarts and decided to might as well represent Harry for his schooling and also to directly punish Dumbledore-and also to put an end of Voldemort's soul constantly fleeing from his grasp. The idea however was far too dark to even be put in rating T and I decided to scrap this. But the premise of the actual Death goes to Hogwarts (and not Harry's reincarnate into Death or Harry is Death- those stories already exist) is actually pretty hilarious. Unfortunately, this idea was too dark for my liking... sorry. Have this messy draft.**

* * *

It was the Sorting Ceremony for the new Hogwarts students. The Great Hall was full of noises, made by the older students as the new students entered the Hall in line. Some of the new First Years are discussing of how they're going to be sorted, all were nervous. Others talked about which House they will definitely be in.

What everyone in the Great Hall didn't realized is how none of the Hogwarts ghosts was smiling, how Peeves the Poltergeist looked like he ready to bolt out from Hogwarts in any minute. In fact, Hogwarts itself felt cold than what it used to be. Thousands of candles that float in the Hall didn't burn as bright as it supposed to. And yet, the students and the teachers didn't realize of these odd changes. They were too busy with the Sorting Ceremony and upcoming dinner to even bother to notice them.

The First Years were awed at the velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. A bushy-haired First Year whispered, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_."

"Just shut up! Nobody cares." The ginger haired boy scowled toward the witch. Said girl only huffed and turned to the other student to discuss of her favorite book.

Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress and Head of House Gryffindor, placed a four-legged stool in front of the First Years. And on top of it, she put a pointed wizard's hat like she had done so many times in each year.

The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore was smiling, his eyes twinkling madly. But inside, he was panicking as he tried to look for one particular student among the new First Years: Harry Potter.

'_Where is Harry Potter? He should be here with the rest of students! If he isn't here, then my plan to guide the boy so he will fulfill the prophecy will be ruined!'_ Albus thought. _'Hagrid did say that he had gave Harry his train ticket. He wouldn't miss his train. I made sure of it!'_

None of the First-Year students realized that Harry Potter isn't among them. Older students, however, were looking among the First Years, wondering where's the famed Boy-Who-Lived, the boy with untidy raven hair and bright green eyes and the famous lightning scar on his forehead. No wizard with that descriptions was found. They began to whisper loudly.

"Where's Harry Potter?"

"I thought he will be here this year."

"He must've taken a different way to go to Hogwarts."

"Do you think he got into another magical school?"

"Don't be silly! Every generation of Potters always go to Hogwarts."

"I'm hungry."

Professor McGonagall looked worried as she overheard that Harry Potter was not among the new students. She looked to Albus for answer, but the Headmaster twinkled again motion her to continue for the Sorting.

The Sorting Hat was still silent, before he opened his mouth and instead of his usual song about the Hogwarts Founder or their Houses, he sang;

_Albus, you fool!_

_You've done it this time!_

_The boy is among angels now._

_He can't be reached now!_

_The poor boy._

_Brave as Gryffindor._

_Loyal as Hufflepuff._

_Wise as Ravenclaw._

_Ambitious as Slytherin._

_And now, behold! He will never be in either Houses!_

_Your fault, O' Great Manipulator!_

_Your punishment is due, O' Senile Old Coon!_

Albus paled, whilst his staff and the students were wondering—rather loudly—what the hell the Sorting Hat was singing about. Surprisingly, none of the students or staff even pay attention to the lyric that the Hat had sang. As if magic had confounded them to ignore the meaning.

"Professor McGonagall," Albus then said. "Please continue to the Sorting. I'm sure the Sorting Hat was out of idea for his new song, that's why his song sounded... strange."

Minerva just stared at the Headmaster, suspicion over what did he do earlier that cause the Hat to sing like that. She decided to just ask the Hat later and continue to the Sorting. She stepped forward, holding a long roll of parchment.

"Very well, when I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbot, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause—

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the Hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. The Fat Friar didn't react to Hannah being in his old House, instead he had a depressed look.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

And that's when Minerva paused as she looked paled. There's a name... a very _impossible_ name. The students were now wondering why the Deputy Headmistress suddenly stopped calling names for the Sorting. Is something wrong?

She then looked up from the parchment, and called;

"D-Death?!"

Suddenly, First Year students were screaming. A black smoke appeared in the middle of the group and from it came a rather tall, dark, and imposing figure. He was covered in dark robes and carrying a large scythe. His appearance brought fear among the staff and students. Few of the professor were brandishing their wands, preparing to attack the dark figure but said person waved his scythe and all those wands were flying away from their owners.

Ronald Weasley, the ginger haired First Year was so scared, he wet his trouser. Also lost his appetite for the night.

The dark cloaked figure walked toward the Hat, gave a look to a paled looking Deputy Headmistress, before he put on the Hat. Like he was a First-Year student as well.

But before the Sorting Hat begin to speak, Albus suddenly jumped out from the High Table and pointing his Elder Wand toward the dark figure.

"Who are you?" Albus demanded. "How did you Apparate into Hogwarts? The wards should've prevented Apparition!"

The figure just gave Albus a lazy look.

"**What wards?" **the figure said with booming voice—scaring enough children in the Great Hall. **"You've taken down most protective wards in this school for your own benefits ever since you became Headmaster. This include the Apparition Ward so you can Apparate as many times as you wish. Perhaps I should also mention that you had took down a ward for dark objects, curses, and dark intents."**

Gasps can be heard from the High Table. "Albus! What did you do?! Hogwarts supposed to be the safest place in Magical world!" Professor Flitwick screamed.

"**Regarding of my name,"** the figure chuckled. **"I have too many names. But you may call me Death."**

The whole people in the Hall are now screaming and crying.

The Sorting Hat on top of his head then said, "Hello, Lord Death. Welcome to Hogwarts. May I sort you?"

Death nodded. A smile graced his white ashen skin.

"Hmm... Very difficult, considering your job," The Hat said. "but you're here to punish Albus, right? I think I know just the place!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor students were silent as Death put down the Hat and gracefully floated toward their table, ignoring a fuming Albus Dumbledore.

"Don't ignore me!" Albus yelled. "Tell me who you are, or I will call DMLE to catch you!"

"Damn it, Albus! He just gave you his name! He is Death!" Professor Snape exclaimed. "Stop hounding him!"

"Yes, Albus!" Professor Sprout yelled. "Don't goad the person who can literally send students here to immediate death!"

Albus ignored them, his Elder Wand still in his hand. "You're not Death! You're just another Dark Wizard, here to attack Harry Potter!" and then another thought hit Albus. "You! What have you done to Harry?!"

The Gryffindor students were screaming as Death took a seat in their table. His black aura almost suffocating them. The younger students were in tears, wishing for Death to not take them away just yet. The older students were protecting the youngers.

"**Why would I want to attack Harry James Potter?"** Death asked. **"The poor lad is already dead. He died yesterday, in the hands of his horrid relatives. I am here to represent him for his Sorting."**

It was that statement that made Professor McGonagall slump down and cries. Professor Sprout gasped and then she too, cried. Professor Flitwick was silent, but a single tear can be seen falling from his eyes. Professor Snape tried to use his mastery in Occlumency to block any emotions he has but failed.

'_I failed Lily's son...' _Severus thought. _'I'm sorry, Lily. I failed...I failed the boy. I failed him.'_

The other staffs were bawling and murmuring something about Harry was too young to die like that. The students were crying. The Boy-Who-Lived, who was able to survive from the Killing Curse and yet he died from his own Muggle guardians? It was a bitter news to them. And soon, the Magical world will learn of their Savior's death.

Death then waved his hand and this time, the Elder Wand flew to his hand, much to Albus's horror.

"**Oh look, what a fancy stick you've got here. Let me just give it a few adjustment—"**Death then broke the Elder Wand into two pieces. **"There. Now the world will be all better without this abomination."**

Death then glanced toward the terrified Professor Quirrell. More like, he was staring intently toward the wizard's turban.

"**Say, shouldn't you be dead before?"**

Everyone in the Hall shrieked as Death flew toward the Professor and sliced him in half with his scythe.

* * *

Hagrid had chosen not to attend the feast during the Sorting Ceremony. As soon as he delivered the First Years to McGonagall, he returned to his shack, feeling remorse. Oh yes, he had found out about how poor Harry died in the hands on those muggles. Poor, poor Harry.

The Thestrals had been roaming around his backyard now, no doubt that the mere presence of Death in Hogwarts must've attracted the skeletal-looking horses. Hagrid wasn't scared when Death himself appeared and told him exactly what happened to Harry after Hagrid discovered the poor lad's body in the cupboard under the stairs (Hagrid had thought to take Harry to the King's Cross station, thinking that perhaps the Dursleys wouldn't bother to drive him to the place.)

"'M' Sorry, Harry..." Hagrid sobbed. "Shouldn't return you to those horrid muggles... Should've send you to the Leaky Cauldron 'stead or anywhere but those muggles!"

Hagrid then remembered precisely that he had done that under the order from Dumbledore. Great man Dumbledore. The same wizard who gave Hagrid an opportunity to stay at Hogwarts as their Groundskeeper.

And yet the same wizard who happily twinkled when Hagrid begged to have Harry be removed from the Dursley.

"It's for the Greater Good that Harry must've stay with his relatives." That old coon said.

Great man... no, that _TWINKLING ARSE OLD BUFFOON!_

"Curse you, Dumbledore! Hope James and Lily haunted and cursed you for your actions against their son!" Hagrid bawled out.

In Hogwarts, nothing will ever be the same again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry was floating and flying in the skies of Heaven. His parents watched him with joy as he flew to hug them. It saddens them to find that their son had died too early, but here he is. Their precious boy was flying with them in Heaven, without earthly burdens placed in his shoulders as he laughed and laughed. Freed from that stupid prophecies that manipulative fool too stupid to believe. Harry is free now.

He is free.

Harry never felt this free and so loved before.


	6. Idea 6

**AN for idea 6: A Harry PotterXVampire The Masquerade crossover! I'm not that adept when it comes to VTM lore, so this draft may have some inconsistencies with them. In which, Lily and Petunia actually have an ancient vampire as their grandfather- but not exactly well known or thought to be dead for a long time due to the Masquerade (kind of like Statute of Secrecy, but for Kindred) Interestingly, I've actually want Dumbledore for once to be well-intentioned for this idea. So no Dumbledore Bashing. **

**I kind of want Harry being well versed in Thaumaturgy and Runes. Thaumaturgy is always interesting in VTM and I can see that some of the magic in VTM are almost similar with magic in Harry Potter universe. Fetish in VTM being similar with Horcrux. In this story, Harry will be Embraced after he reach 20 and finished his Hogwarts schooling, so no little Harry being a vampire.**

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sighed as he contemplated where to put little Harry Potter after the baby had incredibly 'vanquished' Voldemort. It's sad that Harry was perhaps to be the last Potter and that means no one from James' side of family can take care the boy. Albus almost considering Petunia, Lily's sister to take care Harry, but after remembering Lily's description of her sister being jealous and petty just because Lily can do magic and Petunia can't, Albus discouraged. Perhaps there are other Evans out there, other than Petunia Dursley nee Evans that Albus can approach...

And then suddenly, Albus remembered something.

"Wait, Evans. How come I forgot about my oldest and long-time friend?!" Albus exclaimed. "Hmm... I wonder if Lily and Petunia are related to him."

With that thought, he immediately sends a Patronus message to Hagrid, giving the address of where Hagrid should deliver Harry to.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall was alarmed when Albus had informed the staff a while ago that he decided to send Harry to his relative that lived in Muggle world, in case if something bad happen to James and Lily. Fearing and possibly, wrongly believed that Albus meant to send Harry to the shrew Petunia, she immediately ran to his office, right before he leaves.

"Albus! You don't mean—you _can't _mean to send Harry to the Dursleys?!" Minerva screamed. "They are one of those worst sorts of Muggles! Even if your intention is to keep Harry safe from You-Know-Who cohorts."

The Headmaster of Hogwarts just raised his eyebrows at his Deputy's accusation. "Wha...? Why would I want to send Harry to Petunia?"

Minerva was floored.

"B-but you said... You said you want to send Harry to Muggle world."

"Minerva," Albus shook his head. "I have a realization that Petunia is not Lily's only living relative. I suddenly remembered that I have an old friend of mine that is an Evans. He also lived in Muggle world and I trust that he will be more capable in taking care of Harry than Petunia."

Minerva just blinked. "Your old friend? And do you believe that he even still alive?"

"Of course, he is," Albus smiled. "The Tremere Regent, Sebastian Evans is immortal. He's a vampire."

Minerva almost fainted on the spot.

* * *

"Ah, Albus Dumbledore. It is so good to see you again," Sebastian Evans, Regent to Tremere Chantry in London, greeted—the vampire looked to be in his sixties, despite of him being even older than Albus. "I've gotten your letter and to be honest, I was a little skeptical. How come my great-great-great-great-great grandson able to defeat your Dark Lord? A baby no less?"

"I feared that it is because of whatever protection charms that your great-great-great-great granddaughter, Lily had spelled to Harry. A sacrificial magic using blood to be exact."

Sebastian gasped. "That sounded like a Thaumaturgy ritual. I don't know whether I should be proud that my many times granddaughter can perform blood protective magic, or terrified that someone outside my Clan can do so."

"I would prefer that you to be proud of Lily's accomplishment," Albus advised. "I believe that Lily may have discover some knowledge about your Clan's expertise and decided to try to emulate it."

"Remarkable," Sebastian astonished. "And she was just a witch. Oh, how I wish I known of her a bit earlier... My family. I would gladly Embraced her into Tremere. My Clan would value her more than those pureblood morons."

"I'm sorry, my friend." Albus was somber. He wished that he remembers Sebastian way earlier before the Potter's death. He could have introduced Lily to her many times grandfather, heck he could have suggested to send the Potters to hide in Muggle world. Now it was far too late.

Albus blamed his old age and his deteriorating memory.

The ancient warlock and the Elder vampire are still chatting, conversing for the old-time sake, reminiscing about their pasts when a loud rumbling sound can be heard from outside the chantry. Startling the Apprentices that were in the middle of their researches in their lab.

"Oh, that must be Hagrid." Albus stood up from his seat. "Come, let me introduce you to your grandson."

The Tremere gawked at the fact there was a Half-Giant in front of their chantry and turn defensive, mistaken Hagrid to be a threat.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hagrid stated, holding a bundle of blankets protectively as he tried to assure the vampires that he's not a threat. "I've got young Harry here!"

"Be any louder and you may as well break your Statute and our Masquerade..." Sebastian muttered. Albus face palmed.

"Er... sorry." Hagrid said.

"Hagrid," Albus said, at least relieved that young Harry had arrived, safe and sound. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"

"Borrowed, Professor Dumbledore, sir," Hagrid climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."

"No problems, were there?"

"No, sir—house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."

Albus nodded as Hagrid handed Harry to him, which he handed to Sebastian. The Elder vampire looked disapprovingly at his grandson's messy raven hair—the Potters' unfortunate trait, but when he examined the curiously lightning cut on Harry's forehead, he was stunned.

"Albus! Why my grandson had someone soul embedded on his forehead?!"

"What?!" Albus quickly looked over, while Hagrid just looked confused.

"There. The cut on his forehead was oozing with Dark Magic," the vampire explained. "I can perform a quick Ritual to dispel it, but it may take a whole night for young Harry to recuperate."

"Please, do so." Albus nodded. Sebastian and a group of Tremere's apprentices immediately return to their chantry to prepare for the ritual.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Hagrid spoke, worry visible on his bearded face. "Will little Harry be alright?"

"Yes. And I'm glad that my decision to give Harry to his grandfather was correct. Not only Harry will be looked over, I have no doubt that Sebastian will immediately teach Harry some of protective blood magic when the boy is old enough." Albus smiled.

He was looking forward to how Harry turns out to be when the boy attends Hogwarts, especially with the support of a vampire Clan backing him up.

Albus can feel the massive change is about to arrive to British Magical world, whether they will accept it or not.


	7. Idea 7

**AN for idea 7: Another idea featuring Ron Weasley as the main character. Basically a take from the idea of Ron being a squib, but actually proven to be a wizard after all. Again, bashing!Molly. Ron being a blind wizard, but a competent potioneer. Albus Dumbledore is nice here in this story. And Snape being a mentor to Harry Potter, because why not? **

* * *

The boy simply stood in front of the simmering cauldron, smelled its concoction. As soon as he deemed it ready for the next stage, he added the finely powdered porcupine quills.

His Master was standing beside him, supervised the boy as he added the quills. "That would be enough quills, Apprentice. Now begin stirring."

The boy nodded, still not looking to his Master. He pulled out his stirrer from nearby table and stirred the potion until the final stage of the potion. His Master patiently explained that the potion is now ready to be added 7 drops of hellebore.

Once the potion's ready, his Master checked and sniffed it. He was satisfied with the result. "_Ausgezeichnet_, Apprentice Ronald. Your Draught of Peace is exactly as it should be, emitting a silvery vapor."

Ron smiled, softly. Strangely, he still didn't face his Master. "Thank you, Master von Brandt."

"You're going to be eleven this year," His Master sighed. "children your age should have... er playing outside. Socialize. Broom racing. Or whatever you children do these days."

Ron didn't say anything.

"Apprentice, I'm not saying that it's not alright for you to have such love with Potion-Making..."

"Master von Brandt," Ron spoke. "what do you think should I do, if I can't wield magic? My mother had made it clear when my family threw me away from the Burrow, that _blind _squibs doesn't belong in her _perfect_ family."

The old Potion Master looked at the poor boy, sadly. "I am sorry for what your family had done to you."

Ron sobbed. "At least, Potion-Making doesn't require silly wand-waving..."

The blind Weasley boy cried as he embraced his Master that had cared for him for the last 5 years of his life.

* * *

Five years ago, Potion Master Alaric Stefan von Brandt, one of the pioneers in the world of potion-making, did not expect to find himself his own Apprentice when he was on his way to the international Potion Master convention that happen to be held in London, Britain. He did not expect to find an emaciated pale boy in the entrance to Diagon Alley, looking lost and ill. Alaric was stunned to see the boy was so sick and yet, nobody nearby wants to help him at all. Not even magical folks that were in their Leaky Cauldron wouldn't bother to help the boy at all, despite them having clearly sees the boy from the open glass window.

British Magical community, Alaric thought, are _unzuständig_.

"_Kleiner Junge_, what are you doing all alone here?" Alaric asked as he helped the boy to stand. He noted at the pale grey eyes that the boy had— blindness.

"Er... 'sorry sir. I'll be out of your way." The boy said, mistaken the old man's question as ordering him to not stand in front of the entrance to Diagon Alley.

The old Potion Master frowned. "That is not what I meant. Where are your family?"

"They don't like me. Said that I'm a squib."

Trying to control his anger and not making accidental magic that big enough to destroy London, Alaric spoke again. _"Wie heißt du—_I mean, what's your name, boy?_"_

The boy looked hesitant. "It's Ron, sir. Ronald... Weasley?"

"You don't know your name?"

Ron shook his head. "My mum said that I don't deserve to be a Weasley, 'coz I'm a squib. S-said that I don't need to call myself a Weasley."

'_British Wizards and their Kuhscheiße. How they able to survive through their Dark Lords with their foolish bigotries, I will never understand.' _Alaric thought.

He then did the most sensible thing. Alaric offered the disowned Weasley to be his Potion Apprentice, with promise to take care of him and the Potion Master agreed to finance all his educations, medical needs, and living expenses.

And Ron was more than happy to follow his Master, once Alaric's time in London is over and must return to his home in Mainz, Germany.

Anything to get away from having the boy being recognized, Alaric deduced. The boy's red hair after all is quite distinctive.

* * *

It was a fine morning on the first day of March. Ron, already used of not having his birthday being celebrated, was instead spending his time in front of the bubbling cauldron. The feeling of warm fog from the potions hitting his face, the sounds of bubbles popping from his cauldron, the scents, those are always able to calm him. His Master had trained him well-enough to know how to differentiated the sounds of each potions and poisons that were brewing and their scents, without the need to check their colors. All his Potion books are in Braille and Ron knew enough German to hold a conversation.

Ron was happy that he's not entirely useless. That Master von Brandt kept telling him that he will become a Potion Master like him if he keeps working hard. Ron couldn't wait for that to happen.

His trained ears suddenly caught the sound of an owl's wings flapping into the Potion laboratory. He was confused of why someone wants to write to him. All letters that addressed to his Master will never be delivered directly to his lab.

"How odd," Alaric said as he retrieved the letter from the post owl. "the ward should've directed the owl with letters addressed to me to the study room."

"Is it for me then, Master?" Ron asked.

"You're right, it is for you," The Potion Master reads.

_Mr. Ron Weasley_

_Bedroom near the Library_

_Von Brandt Mansion_

_Laubenheim_

_Mainz_

Ron was stunned. "Master von Brandt?"

Alaric smiled. "Ah, _mein Junge_. I believe this is an acceptance letter to a magical _Akademie. _You know what that means, hmm?"

Ron mouth gaped. He was speechless at this moment. Could it be?

"I... I'm a wizard?"

"How else do you have this letter delivered to you, Apprentice?" The Potion Master continued to read the letter, while Ron was growing excited.

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await you owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"WAHOOOO!" Ron jumped in joy, then did a happy dance. "I'm a wizard! I'm a wizard!"

However, Alaric frowned as he reads the list of items required for schooling.

"PEWTER CAULDRON?!"

Ron immediately stopped dancing. "What?"

His Potion Master pinched the bridge of his nose as he explains, "Apprentice Ronald, explain to me what you know about... pewter cauldron."

Ron grimaced. "It's... made of a metal alloy made up of mostly tin. And ICW deemed it a health risk due to numerous cases of lead poisoning. Not ideal cauldron for starters."

Alaric nodded. "Correct. I suggest you bring your copper cauldron instead to Hogwarts."

"But what if the professors wouldn't allow me to bring one?"

"Then I will write a letter to their Potion Master, explaining why you couldn't bring pewter cauldron."

Ron nodded. "What about protective goggles or mask?"

"Bring that as well. Who knows what kind of foolishness your schoolmates will end up into during Potion class?"

Ron hummed in agreement.

"Should I go back to _Britannien_, Master?" Ron asked. "Can I just get enrolled to Durmstrang instead? I like being here in Germany. Wizards here are nicer than the _Britisch _ones."

Alaric shook his head. "No, _mein Junge_. I fear that you won't be able to follow their curriculums. They have Dark Arts as one of their lesson after all."

"Oh," Ron sighed. "Oh well."

The old Potion Master smiled, as he gently placed his hand on his Apprentice's shoulder. "You are one remarkable boy, Ronald Weasley. I am glad that I was the one who found you. Magic blessed me with you, my Potion Apprentice. You will do far greater things than I have done in my life. Do not let your blindness to be your limitation. Instead, use it as your strength."

"But how, Master von Brandt? How am I able to cast a spell if I can't see the instruction?" Ron asked. "How am I able to find my classes if I can't see the path? How am I able to read the lessons if I can't see the words?"

"You have magic in you, my Apprentice. Now that you have discovered that you are indeed a wizard, use your magic to guide you. Let magic show you the way."

"Yes, Master."

"And reminds me to write an extra letter to this Deputy Headmistress to change all your books to Braille ones. I think it's time for me to resupply those Howler letters, in case if your terrible excuse of a mother trying to take you away from me."

Ron smiled, knowing such thing would be impossible for Molly Weasley to do so since Alaric had legally filed the Appreticeship letter to ICW for one Ronald Weasley and magic had recognized the Master and Apprentice bond. "Yes, Master."

* * *

**The genre for this story was supposedly Humor and Parody, with Family and Friendship as well. **

**There are several scenes that I wrote for this idea, like...**

**1) The Weasleys discover that Ron is magical after all**

Albus Dumbledore was smiling as he told Arthur and Molly. "and as what Minerva had told me, your son, Ronald is definitely not a squib since he got his Hogwarts letter."

Molly was crying in joy. "Of course he is! He's my son! Of course my children are magical"

Arthur just glared toward his wife, obviously still angry at the witch for kicking Ron away from the Burrow five years ago.

"Isn't this wonderful, Arthur?" Molly gushed. "Now we can take Ron back to our family. Oh, my baby boy! Definitely will be sorted to Gryffindor and befriend the Boy-Who-Lived, who obviously would be our Ginny's future husband."

Albus's smiles slip off. "What?"

Arthur looked at his wife like she's a complete nutter.

**2) Sorting Ron**

_"Fantastic! Another Weasley again. My, there's a lot of you, isn't it?" _The Sorting Hat said. _"I know, Gryffindor right?"_

_"No thanks," _Ron said as he remembered back in the day of how cruel Fred and George's pranks can be- intentional or not. _"Sort me to where you think best for me."_

_"What's this?" _The Hat stated. _"An Apprentice to a renowned Potion Master in the world? My, Severus will no doubt wants you in his House."_

_"Who's Severus?"_

_"Head of House of Slytherin and youngest Potion Master in Britain." _The Hat answered.

_"Oh... Potion Master Severus Snape, you meant? Master von Brandt said that Master Snape is talented, but lack of patience."_

_"Sounds like him, alright." _The Hat agreed.

_"Any other choice for me?"_

_"There is another one. And no doubt will suit you the best."_

"RAVENCLAW!"

Fred and George gaped at that. Percy meanwhile, looked so very proud.

"Look, everyone! That's my brother, Ronald! Smartest Weasley I ever seen."

**3) Molly trying to condition Ginny to like Harry Potter (before she found out that Ron's magical of course)**

"by marrying Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, our family will be rich! You will become Lady Potter and as your husband, Harry will help our family's finance. We, of course, must make him comfortable with our family first, making him think that we are _his_ family."

"Mum, can this Harry Potter bring Ron back?" Ginny asked.

Molly frowned. "Why would he? The Boy-Who-Lived doesn't like squib."

"Then I won't marry Harry Potter," Ginny huffed as she walked away from her mother. "mum, you must be so barmy if you think I will choose gold over my brother."

Molly just gaped.

**4) Severus being... a fanboy?**

"Potion Master Alaric von Brandt."

"What is it, Potion Master Severus Snape?"

Severus immediately pulled out a book from his robe. Judging from its condition, the book must've been read several times. Alaric immediately recognized the book as one of the books he had written.

"Would you sign my copy of _'Meister des Tranks'_, please?" he asked, eagerly. ***)'Master of Potion****'**

**5) Magical Walking Stick**

"Hey Ron, I don't want to sound offensive, but how do you able to navigate through the castle? Being blind and all? " Harry asked during Lunch time.

"I have my walking stick," he answered. "it helped me navigate without accidentally bumping anyone."

"I don't see your walking stick." Harry looked confused, remembered how Ron just simply walking around Hogwarts. Harry didn't remember seeing any stick in Ron's hand.

"You must have think about the Non magical version then," Ron then pulled out a wand sized white stick from his hidden holster in his school robe. "This is my walking stick. Just by having it in my pocket, my magic will simply help me control my movement. Every time there's an obstacle or just a wall in front of me, the stick will warn me in my mind and my magic will temporarily take over to steer me away from danger. It also has GPS enchantment in it. Helps a lot if I got lost."

Harry looked at the walking stick in amazement. "That's so cool. Why I never seen one sold in Diagon Alley?"

Ron snorted. "Because Magical _Britannien _consider this thing stupid, even though it's part of ICW's health program to help blind wizards. My Master bought me this from Swiss."

* * *

**You are welcome to adopt this idea. Don't forget to credit me.**


	8. Idea 8

**AN for Idea 8: It was came up after reading some slytherinsal's fanfics (go read her fanfics! They are awesome!) and also wondering the lack of Lily bashing fics- I mean seriously, there are many James bashing fics, it isn't funny anymore. I considered canon-Lily to be self-righteous- who the hell dumped their own friend who they had known since they were kids for one single word, spoken in idiocy?- and petty, for marrying said friend's bully. Is Lily really that blind for not seeing James's obvious bullying attempt at her own friend? Is Lily really that stupid for not realizing that said bullying is the ultimate reason why Severus gotten deeper with other Dark wizards? While, yeah, Severus himself isn't in the right either, but Lily is the biggest reason why Severus joined Death Eater at the first place.**

**Ugh, enough with my rants about Lily's stupidity. Let's get to this story. There will be Dumbledore bashing, Lily bashing, some time-travel element for James, and James actually being less abrasive than he used to be.  
**

* * *

"_Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"_

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

...

There was a green light, before James Potter's whole world turned dark.

He could feel himself falling before he was suddenly pulled upward. To where? To the skies? Among the clouds?

But James simply ignored it. He didn't feel fear anymore. He felt content and... happy? What happened to him? Is this what the effect of being hit by the Killing Curse feels like? He supposed all he could feel right now is mercifully painless.

As if by invisible force, he was slowly placed on the seat in front of some white elaborate desk. A tall figure was scribbling something on the parchment until said person noticed James in front him.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Welcome. Let me check your file first before we start, hmm?"

"File? What file?" James was confused. Where is he? This doesn't look like Heaven. Shouldn't there be angels or something?

"Your history record when you lived, of course! What kind of file do you think I meant? Your detention records? Well, that also included here but merely in summaries," the person smiled. But he suddenly read something that cause him frowned for a moment before he looked up. "I see. Mr. Potter, if you would just follow me to the Cleansing Room to get you purged from the mind-controlling potions in your systems..."

"WHAT?!"

"I said, follow me to the Cleansing Room to get you purged from the mind-controlling potions in your systems." The person repeated.

"I heard what you first said, but what do you mean I have been potioned? I feel fine!"

The person just shook his head. "That's what everyone said before they've got the potions flushed out. Trust me, it's for your own good. Follow me."

* * *

The Flushing Potion James had was so much more potent than the one in living world as now James suddenly felt very different. His love on Lily suddenly disappeared as if it wasn't supposed to be there on the first place, his loyalty to Dumbledore vanished without any trace, his hatred toward anything Slytherin and jealousy toward Severus Snape also gone, and his usual bravado and recklessness were erased as well. He paled when another guy who was in charge in maintaining Cleansing Room listed the potions that they had successfully flushed out from his body... er, soul.

"... Strong Love Potion and Lust Potion keyed to Lily Evans, Absolute Loyalty Potion and Sheep-follower Potion keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Extreme Courage Draught and Impulsive Elixir, Strong Hate Potion keyed to anyone that got sorted to Slytherin, and... huh, some Vision-weakening poison. Perhaps the last one is the reason why you wear glasses until now."

James just stared at the long list of potions and poisons that had been purged out of him. Especially toward the love potion keyed to Lily.

"I never loved Lily?" He murmured, thinking back of all the time he was with her when he was in Hogwarts.

"We suspect the potion had been administered to you since you were 13. We couldn't pinpoint the one who gave you them. We can do only cleansing, not tracking." The person with green robe and white wings—yes, James finally realized that he was indeed in Heaven.

"I... I... I don't understand," James stuttered. "all this time, everything that I felt is not real? I feel like I don't have an actual personality, from those mind-altering potions you told me about."

The green robed man nodded.

"Did Lily love me?" James asked. "Or did someone drugged Lily as well?"

"Well... she's now in Hell," another winged person, with yellow robe said. "What do you think?"

James slumped from his seat as a horrible conclusion came from that one single statement. "She potioned me. But why?"

"According to the motive that we have forced her to give us, because you were a Pureblood and she was a Muggleborn. She was very ambitious during living, aiming to become one of the most influential witches in the Magical world, she wants to change the traditions and cultures that shaped the Magical world and turned it to be more modern and Muggle-friendly. And Dumbledore supported her with that damnable twinkle of his. For Greater Good."

"What?!" James was shocked. "but changing and removing those will destroy the balance of Magic herself! There are reasons why rituals and traditional festivals are there on the first place, it's to bring harmony and peace among wizards and witches."

"We always thought Lily Evans to be very incredibly thick and stupid, despite whatever you mortals said about her." The white robed man shrugged.

"And what about Sirius? Remus? Everyone in the Order?" James paused for a moment. "... what about that traitor, Peter?"

The yellow robed man looked to the list and back to James with sadness. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but according to our list here: Mr. Peter Gawain Pettigrew already died on his Third Year in Hogwarts."

"WHAT? Then how... what... when..."

"Dumbledore killed him. He then replaced your friend with one of his Order spies to keep tabs on you," the yellow robed man explained. "nobody suspects a thing. But of course, Dumbledore can't hide this fact from Afterlife."

"So Wormtail... was never Wormtail on the first place..." James said. "but why 'Pettigrew' betrayed us if he worked for Dumbledore?"

"It was on Dumbledore's order. Dumbledore only want you and Lily get together, have a child that he can use for his Greater Good plan. After the fake prophecy passed and your son died, Dumbledore will swoop in and destroy Tom Riddle and be heralded as the greatest wizard in the whole world. That man is nuts."

James's face was white in rage. Seething in fact. All this time, he was manipulated like a string puppet by the Headmaster! His life, his feelings, and his family were lies! Lily never loved him, she only loved his status as Pureblood Head of Ancient and Noble House! She never cared about Harry. She never cared about him. She only cared about herself and her selfish ambitions.

Come to think of it, it makes sense of why he suddenly developed a feeling to that bitch. He never liked Lily and only think of her as another fellow Gryffindor. She was pretty, that was true, but he thought that she was annoying though. Always spewed things of how unfair that the Muggleborns like her were treated like lower class citizens. He often wondered why no one bother to explain to her that all she needed to do to be accepted by the Purebloods was to accept the magical traditions and cultures, willing to learn the proper etiquette...

He also wondered why he never notice of how poorly Lily treated Severus Snape back during their school years. For being so-called childhood friend, Lily was horrible. He suddenly remembered that Sirius often commented that Snape must be the most patience boy in whole existence if he could withstand Lily. Why they suddenly thought that Snape was a junior Death Eater and Lily was the best thing that ever happened?

James felt like his stomach was filled with rocks. _'Does that mean, Dumbledore also potioned Sirius and Remus? How many others also got mind-altered?'_

The green robed man cleared his throat to get James's attention. "Your file is messed up big time, Mr. Potter. According to this, so many things had been altered by Asshole Prick Wanker Bastard Dumbledore that the things that supposed to happen to you were never happen. For example, you obviously shouldn't marry Lily and Harry James Potter is supposedly never exist."

"Oh? Then what should had happened?" James looked curious, but he was saddened to hear that his baby boy is not supposed to be born.

"You were supposed to marry someone outside Britain —we can't disclose her name, spoiler you know? Have three children, all magical and you were supposed to not join the Order of the Phoenix as you can simply run away with your family to another continent instead to keep your family safe. Have you forgot that you are the only Potter left? The Potter's name will die if you and your children died."

James lamented at this. How come he didn't think to escape? Did he really been potioned for so long that all logic flies away from him?

"Well, it's not too late to change though. We can simply send you back." The green robed man piped up.

"Huh? But I already dead. How to do that?" James asked.

They just shrugged. "When some individuals' living life are not going to Fate's direction, we often send them back to the living world and starting time to where things can be changed. Yours is not really unusual so we can immediately perform the usual administration to give you license to go back."

"That easy?" James gaped.

"You're in Heaven, sir. Anything is possible."

"So... if I say, I want to change a few things when I go back..."

"Don't worry, sir. Considering your case? We _encourage_ you to change things your way once you go back..."

* * *

1969 in Cokeworth was interesting. Severus Tobias Snape at first thought that only he and his mother were the only ones magical in this Muggle neighborhood. He suspected that beautiful red-haired Evans girl is magical as well. He almost wants to meet her and wondering if she is fine to be friend with him.

But then it changed when a new family move into Cokeworth. To Severus and his mother's surprises, a very influential Pureblood family in Muggle neighborhood!

And Eileen Snape née Prince was even more surprised when Lady Euphemia Potter offered her a job to be a Potion tutor for the Potters' only son, James Potter—once both Lord and Lady Potter learned about the former Prince's witch happen to live in the same area.

"And your son, Severus, can join as well," Euphemia stated. "he will be benefited well and there will be less accidental magic happening in your house if he had his magic trained early."

"Oh, I suppose my son can join the tutoring." Eileen agreed, seeing her own son looked at her pleadingly.

Severus would not pass a chance to be able to do magic in a magical household! And besides, Lord Fleamont Potter himself will do the tutoring in basic Charms for James and Severus, while Lady Euphemia promised to tutor them in History of Magic and Etiquette—Severus was uncertain with the last one, but James had convince him that it is very important to know how to properly greet a wizard without accidentally issue a duel at them.

And Heir James Potter is very friendly and doesn't care about Severus's blood status. Severus then befriend James after they met several times during tutoring session.

"You know, maybe you will go to Slytherin once we got accepted to Hogwarts, Sev," James once commented after hearing Severus rather ambitious goal of becoming the youngest Potion Master in Britain. "you certainly have the cunning and ambition there."

"And what about you, Jamie?" Severus asked. They are in nicknames phase now. "will you go to Gryffindor like your father?"

James shook his head. "I was thinking of getting sorted to my mum's old House. She was in Ravenclaw, you see."

"If you're in Ravenclaw, then it would be easy for me to be your friend. Ravenclaw is neutral to Slytherin and Gryffindor has no quarrel with Ravenclaw."

"Indeed. But, if we got sorted to Hufflepuff instead, people wouldn't bother us anyway because they will think of us as unimportant and will leave us alone. And it will give us excuse to befriend anyone from every Houses. More friends, more connections!"

Severus was conflicted. On one hand, he wants to go to his mother's old House to make her proud, but on the other hand, James' reason is solid and besides, his mother had told him to make more friends once he goes to Hogwarts. Friends that not only to help him in the future, but friends that will stay by his side forever.

"I would be very surprised if you don't get sorted to Slytherin," Severus smirked. "trying to convince me to get sorted to Hufflepuff was a very _Slytherin _move, Jamie."

James laughed. He liked his friendship with Severus and wondering why he never try to befriend him on his original timeline before.

He had planned to bring Sirius, Remus, and Peter to their camaraderie after they got to Hogwarts. James was adamant to make sure that Peter not to be killed again by a certain senile old coon in this new timeline.

Meanwhile, a Muggleborn named Lily Evans —who never befriend Severus Snape or even know he exists— still had no idea about magic until she received her Hogwarts letter. Professor Minerva McGonagall was sent to introduce her and her family to the world of magic but found herself disliking Lily's superiority attitude toward her Squib sister, Petunia.

* * *

In the end, Lily Evans was sorted to Gryffindor but could not make any friends there because she drove anyone away with her unpleasant attitude and her total disregard toward magical traditions and cultures. Meanwhile, James Potter and Severus Snape got sorted to Hufflepuff and make more friends in all four Houses. Sirius Black somehow got sorted to Ravenclaw but at least his parents were more okay with him being there than being in Gryffindor. Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin were still sorted to Gryffindor, but they don't like how Lily badmouth Severus because he was the brightest student in their generation, and she was jealous.

Albus Dumbledore could never understand why a supposedly Gryffindorish child, James Potter gotten sorted to the House for duffers and friend with obviously Dark children: Severus Snape and Sirius Black, despite both of them not in Slytherin. He tried to steer James to befriend students that loyal to Dumbledore and ditch Snape and Black, but his plan backfired when he instead got multiple restraining orders from the Potters, the Blacks, and (very shocking) the Princes for trying to control their children.

James Potter had managed to convince his friends to quit from Hogwarts after taking their OWLs (all in great grades) and join him to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for their NEWTs. Professor Horace Slughorn was disappointed because James, Severus, and Sirius keep declining his invitation to his Slug Club before they decided to leave Hogwarts. Dumbledore was far too distracted by whatever meetings in Wizengamot and ICW to realize that they had applied and accepted to Ilvermorny before he could react.

After graduating with very average score, Lily Evans got sent to Azkaban for trying to potion Frank Longbottom with illegal mind-altering potions and love potion. Lily screamed something about how what she did is for the Greater Good and it was under Dumbledore's order she done it. In the end, Dumbledore got both his titles in Wizengamot and ICW stripped away and his Headmaster position was given to Minerva after the whole scandal. Lily was still sent to Azkaban for 20 years, despite of her screaming and shouting that what she did was right and that those snotty Purebloods will regret for denying her brilliance.

The other Muggleborns were embarrassed and refuse to be compared with Lily. The term 'Mudblood' was perfectly associated with Lily Evans and even the Muggleborns called her Mudblood as well.

James Potter, on the other hand, got sorted into Thunderbird House and had graduated from Ilvermorny with almost perfect NEWT grades (Severus and Remus got the perfect scores in NEWT) married to a pretty American witch (who was in Horned Serpent House) and have three children, all magically powerful and his friendship with all of his friends is still stronger than ever. He used his inherited Potter fortune to invest on Severus' apothecary business, Remus's and Peter's diner—all profitable and successful in America. Sirius married to a Half-blood witch from Louisiana and have five magical children. His marriage was approved by his parents despite his wife's blood status—probably because she was an exceptionally powerful voodoo witch and the Black family considered voodoo magic to be ancient and powerful and only exceptionally powerful wizards and witches can wield such thing. Severus found love with Marlene McKinnon (she and her family decided to escape from Britain in hopes to avoid the impending war) and married her. They have two children; both interested with Potions like their talented father. Remus and Peter were happier to be the uncles to their nephews and nieces.

Voldemort and his band of misfits—I mean, Death Eaters were defeated before the war even started, using the combination of voodoo magic from Sirius' wife and extremely Dark ritual that Regulus had found in Great Magical Library of Alexandria. This combination of magics were so powerful, it destroyed all of Voldemort's Horcruxes at the same time. Funnily enough, Dumbledore was turned into a billy goat with magnificent beard and pooped lemon drops thanks to the same ritual.

All was well with everyone. Except Lily, who somehow got turned into a cockatoo-headed witch in her cell.


	9. Idea 9

**AN for Idea 9: I always found Hermione's SPEW to be annoying and the fact that it had been stated several times in the books of how Hermione doesn't even ask the house-elves of what they actually want, deliberately ignoring magical-raised trying to chide her, and being judgemental when someone try to tell her that house-elves are happy. **

**Based on the wiki: _Hermione's logic has limits, putting her beliefs before all else at the same time in a way that makes her ignore reality when it contradicts what she believes, no matter how strong or overwhelming the evidence is._****_ An example of this is the reality of the house-elves, insisting that they wanted to be free, have wages and only seemed happy because they were under educated and brainwashed, even though her friends and the elves themselves told her they were happy and didn't want her help because they don't usually think the way humans do. _**

**This is a Bashing!Hermione story where I made Hermione's stubborness even more profound to borderline obsessive. Warning: It's pretty dark, considering I kind of made Hermione gone insane. There were a few humor though- I think.  
**

* * *

_(excerpts from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire)_

"_You know, house-elves get a very raw deal! It's slavery, that's what it is! That Mr. Crouch made her go up to the top of the stadium, and she was terrified, and he's got her bewitched so she can't even run when they start trampling tents! Why doesn't anyone do something about?!"_

_..._

"_I've been researching it thoroughly in the library. Elf enslavement goes back centuries. I can't believe no one's done anything about it before now."_

"_Hermione — open your ears," said Ron loudly. "They. Like. It. They like being enslaved!"_

"_Our short-term aims," said Hermione, speaking even more loudly than Ron, and acting as though she hadn't heard a word, "are to secure house-elves fair wages and working conditions. Our long term aims include changing the law about non-wand use and trying to get an elf into the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, because they're shockingly underrepresented."_

...

_George, however, leaned in toward Hermione._

"_Listen, have you ever been down in the kitchens, Hermione?"_

"_No, of course not," said Hermione curtly, "I hardly think students are supposed to—"_

"_Well, we have," said George, indicating Fred, "loads of times, to nick food. And we've met them, and they're _happy_. They think they've got the best job in the world—"_

"_That's because they're uneducated and brainwashed!" Hermione began hotly._

_..._

"_It'd be doin' em an unkindness, Hermione," Hagrid said gravely, "It's in their nature ter look after humans, that's what they like, see? Yeh'd be makin' em unhappy ter take away their work, an' insultin' em if yeh tried ter pay' em."_

"_But Harry set Dobby free, and he was over the moon about it!" said Hermione. "_And _we heard he's asking for wages now!"_

"_Yeah, well, yeh get weirdos in every breed. I'm not sayin' there isn't the odd elf who'd take freedom, but yeh'll never persuade most of 'em ter do it—no, nothin' doin', Hermione."_

_Hermione looked very cross._

* * *

Harry sighed as he read another news from The Daily Prophet, while sipping some tea made by Winky, his house-elf that had bonded to him. It had been years ever since his last battle against Voldemort, and the following years of peace after that. He had gained his NEWTs and pursuing a career as a Healer—much to everyone shocks because they thought that he will join Auror like his late father.

He wasn't surprised when he saw Hermione's face on the newspaper. The headline said: MAD GRANGER KILLED HOUSE-ELVES POPULATION IN FRANCE WITH KNITTED SOCKS AND HATS! FRENCH MINISTRY OF MAGIC DECLARED HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER DARK WITCH!

"Hermione, when will you ever learn?" Harry muttered under his breath, before he decided to floo-called Ron regarding the news of their former friend.

* * *

Back then, he once tried to hire Winky—the house-elf that once belonged to Crouch, with pay and all that worth for paid employee just like what Hermione demanded him. But to his surprise, Winky refused efficaciously.

"Oh noes, Mr. Harry Potter! Winky refuse to be paid!" Winky screamed in horror as if the thought of being paid is horrifying. "Winky wants to work for Mr. Potter, yes! But Winky needs only to be bonded with Mr. Potter or else Winky will losing mind and magic and die!"

"What?! But Dobby seemed fine with being free." Harry stated only for Winky to shake her head in disappointment.

"Dobby is saying that he likes to be free because Dobby is already crazy, and Dobby wants Mr. Harry Potter to like him!" Winky answered. "Hogwarts House-elves had tried to convince Dobby to bond with Hogwarts or Headmaster Whisker (Dumbledore), but he keeps refuse and refuse! Dobby is terribly ignorant of how it wills impact Dobby if he is free elf. Winky is horrified of how mad Dobby is when he declared that Mr. Harry Potter is his wizard only and he beats other elves for trying to clean up Mr. Harry Potter's bed and serving his meals. Winky is happy that horrible elf is dead!"

Harry was gaping. Truthfully, he never thought about how Dobby interacted with other house-elves when he found him in Hogwarts kitchen. It does kind of answer some of unasked questions of why the other house-elves were avoiding Dobby and why they looked so wary.

As soon as he agreed to bond with Winky, he asked questions about house-elves and it was truly an enlightening experience. Winky was older than Dobby as such, she had more experience in serving magical families than him. She answered all kind of things regarding the house-elves love to serve, why they don't want to be paid, and how bond between house-elves and their master is not only beneficial to the elves, but also to their masters.

"It is very important for house-elves to bond. Not only house-elves can stay alive through the magic of their bond, their masters will have easier control with their magic—some cases, their house-elves can shield their master's minds to protect them against those nasty Mind-Readers (Legilimens). It is why there are many elves serving families back in the old days. House-elves that had either gotten mistreated by their families for so long or being without bond like Dobby, will go crazy and Winky sorry for saying this but death is the only solution to make sure Dobby did not infect Mr. Harry Potter with bad elf magic. Bad elf magic will make wizards go weak and die."

Harry was happy with Winky's answers that are enough to shed some lights about house-elves, but sad that his late friend, Dobby was far too insane that the other house-elves consider his death to be a relief.

Then he was reminded of rabid dogs and how they must be put down since it will be too dangerous to human if they be kept alive.

When Harry tried to tell Hermione about these new developments however, she was angry at him and demanded him to free Winky immediately.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! How could you do that to poor Winky!" She shrieked. "She is not your slave and you better free her immediately!"

Harry clenched his jaw, angry at how Hermione just deliberately ignore whatever new information he tried to say and how stubborn she is regarding her views. "No."

"What?!" Hermione gasped. For the first time, she was confused of why her friend did not do like what she said. She is the most brilliant witch in their generation and Harry knew that! "What do you mean 'no'?! I can't believe it! My own friend encourage slavery—"

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!" Harry bellowed, angrily. "Just shut up for a minute! Have you asked the house-elves what they want? Have you tried to talk to them? How the hell do you have this stupid notion that house-elves want to be free? Aren't you supposedly the most brilliant witch in our generation? Why didn't you ask them first before forming any opinion? I did and honestly, I was shocked to find how horrible it would be if house-elves remain free without wizards to bond with them. They will be like dogs with rabies, Hermione!"

"But what about Dobby?! He was fine being free—"

"HE WAS NOT FINE! He was sick in the head and his magic..." Harry shuddered. "Hermione, if Dobby still alive and around us, his magic being so corrupted for not being bonded with any wizards will infect us and we will slowly die. As his friend, I am glad that Dobby is dead. I know it sounded so wrong, but at least he will no longer suffering anymore. He was dying, Hermione... Dying from the lack of magic from magical bond."

But instead of her being horrified at what she had done, she instead slapped Harry. "I can't believe it, Harry! You're glad that your own friend died! That's it! I'm through with you, Harry James Potter! You are no longer my friend. You are just like those Purebloods!"

His friendship with Hermione was severed after that. Harry had a talk with Ron and even he understands what happen if house-elves went unbonded for so long. They asked Neville, who have several house-elves in his manor, and he confirmed of what Winky had told Harry.

Hermione was indignant when Ron tried to convince her to stop with her rather stubborn opinion regarding house-elves and that they need to be bonded with wizards or they will die, she screamed at him until she was slapped by a rather angry Ginny.

"That's it! I will not associate with slavers like you! Mark my words; I will free all house-elves that been enslaved by their owners and they will be thankful for me! And you will realize how wrong you all for working them like no-paid slaves!" Hermione huffed as she Apparated away.

Harry and the Weasleys only looked at each other.

"I wonder if Hermione knows that forcibly free the house-elves from their master's bond is considered as illegal as Line Theft in Wizarding World?" Percy stated.

"I don't think she does," Ginny said as she turned to both Ron and Harry. "Isn't she supposed to be the _brightest_ witch on your generation?"

* * *

It's been years ever since Hermione left them all for her supposedly righteous crusade. Ron had taken a house-elf that was abandoned by his family and have him bonded to the Weasleys. Malt the house-elf was more than happy to do the cleaning in the new Burrows and he even helped Molly with cooking. The rather much free time she have thanks to Malt's help around the house had given the matriarch of the Weasley family an idea to established a catering business, which proved to be a fruitful investment as her legendary cooking had make more money than Bill and Charlie could ever make (but George still makes more money from the joke shop).The Weasleys is no longer the poorest Pureblood family after that.

Harry was glad for having Winky around as he couldn't think that he could take care himself during his Healer apprenticeship. Winky not only occasionally reminded him to take a break, she also chided him to eat more as he was too skinny to be considered healthy. Harry Potter is very thankful. Winky even found several house-elves that need immediate bonds and Harry was more than happy to help them. The house-elves are now healthier and happier, serving for Potter families for generations to come.

He, Ron, and Neville had spread the information about house-elves to their friends and soon, more house-elves have found families to bonded with and they were all happier than ever before. This unfortunately enraged Hermione as she's getting even more keen in spreading her propaganda about how better it would be if house-elves are free and getting paid for their jobs. Her action scared wizards and witches that bonded with house-elves though.

Harry had tried to send letters to Hermione, trying to stop her from damaging house-elves even further with her actions, but his letters always returned unopened (some letters even burned when they return). Harry then give up and decided to focus on his life.

The only way for him to know what Hermione had been doing or done is through The Daily Prophet, which had steadfastly report of what activities Hermione had done around the world in order to fulfill her ultimate goal of freeing house-elves from what she described as 'enslavement'. She at first started by trying to appeal to ICW regarding that, but she was told off firmly by them. She deliberately chooses to ignore their scold and chide and kept firmly by her opinion. An appalling flawed opinion from the supposedly smart witch. She then began to discreetly smuggle some knitted socks, hats, cloths to any magical establishments that 'enslaved' house-elves in hopes that once they pick one, they will be free. Turns out, even the house-elves refused to do so as only their masters can give them clothes to free them.

To everyone shocks and perhaps because Hermione had nothing to lose, she deliberately cast Imperius curse to their masters and made them 'give' their elves the clothes. It worked. Hermione was feeling smug as the house-elves freed from their bonds and she forcibly teleported them all away from their now former masters.

But she didn't see their horrified reactions. She definitely didn't see the terrible effect that follows after she forcibly freed them. And once she left, she missed the slowly deteriorating health that 'free' house-elves got from their now lack of magical bonds.

Hermione of course heard the news that the freed house-elves began growing sicker, but she dismissed it as them probably got it from their 'horrible' former slavers.

It became worse as Hermione executed her act of 'freeing' the house-elves from each continent. She wanted to free the house-elves in Hogwarts at first, but the magical school refused her entry—sensed her supposedly 'good' intent as wrong.

The Daily Prophet kept reporting news of her actions—they became terrifying to read as Hermione grew bolder and dangerous each day. Every auror and hit-wizard from every continent she went into had been dispatched to capture and detain her.

She always makes it on the first headline of every wizarding newspapers. Headlines after headlines, and the pictures of the consequences from her actions always made it on the first page. They also began to refer her as 'Mad Granger' and She-Who-Murders-Elves.

* * *

MAD GRANGER DOES IT AGAIN! MURDERING INNOCENT HOUSE-ELVES IN GERMANY!

MORE HOUSE-ELF CASUALTIES FROM SHE-WHO-MURDERS-ELVES!

SHE-WHO-MURDERS-ELVES IS MORE DERANGED THAN LATE BELATRIX LESTRANGE! MERLIN, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO TO PROTECT OUR HOUSE-ELVES?

MAD GRANGER SPOTTED IN ROMANIA! ALMOST ATTACKING WORLD FAMOUS SEEKER VIKTOR KRUM FOR OWNING A HOUSE-ELF! MILLIONS OF QUIDDITCH FANS BANDED TOGETHER TO DROVE SHE-WHO-MURDERS-ELVES AWAY FROM ROMANIA!

ITALY DECLARED MAD GRANGER AS PUBLIC ENEMY NUMBER ONE!

ICW ESTABLISHED HOUSE-ELVES PROTECTION PROGRAM AND HOUSE-ELVES GENERAL EDUCATION TO BE TAUGHT TO MUGGLEBORN NEWCOMERS.

MAD GRANGER: STUPID, IGNORANT, OR JUST REALLY MAD?

MUGGLEBORNS SAID: PLEASE DON'T COMPARE US TO GRANGER! WE'RE NOT GOING TO HURT HOUSE-ELVES. NEVER WILL.

HOUSE-ELVES POPULATION DECLINING! ALMOST TO THE POINT OF EXTINCTION! IT'S ALL MAD GRANGER'S FAULT!

HARRY POTTER BECAME THE FIRST HEALER THAT EXPERTIZED IN HOUSE-ELVES HEALING. CONGRATULATIONS!

HARRY POTTER AND NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM FOUNDED 'THE DOBBY FOUNDATION FOR HOUSE-ELVES WELFARE AND CARE'.

RON WEASLEY INVENTED HOUSE-ELVES DELIVERY SERVICE. BRINGING MORE JOBS FOR THE UNBONDED HOUSE-ELVES. IT WAS A GREAT SUCCESS!

CRUMPLE-HORNED SNORKACK DEFEATED MAD GRANGER IN SWEDEN! SAID MAGICAL CREATURE WAS HELD AS THE PROTECTOR OF HOUSE-ELVES!

(The last headline was from The Quibbler, but it was relevant)

* * *

A very old Harry Potter had a long and contented life. He had married a witch that loved him and saw him as 'just Harry' instead of the bloody 'Man-Who-Won', have lots of children—all magical, and his career as Chief Healer at St Mungo's had brought him a lot of respects more than the one as 'Defeater of Voldemort'. Winky, his loyal house-elf had served him and his family, until she died in old age with a smile on her face. His family mourned her and even conducted a proper burial for the wonderful elf. She was succeeded by Tobby, her son with another Potter's elf named Toreador—Harry bonded with him when he decided to get another house-elf to help him taking care of his patients.

Everything was fine in Harry's life, peaceful—albeit boring, but Harry was okay with it. It's better be boring than being chased by crazy Dark Lord.

As he read The Daily Prophet, the feeling of burden finally lifted off from his soul as he read the headline—the last headline about his former friend.

MAD GRANGER FINALLY CAUGHT! TRIED AND EXECUTED IN GREECE. SHE-WHO-MURDERS-ELVES TERROR IS FINALLY OVER! HURRAHH!

Harry just stared at the bold headline. He kept staring and finally he placed back his newspaper to his desk. It's over. Hermione Granger's obsession had become her downfall.

He sighed. "I guess death is still the only way to end a rabid dog."


End file.
